1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid control apparatus which controls the flow of fluid by performing air feed and suction through one channel in an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an endoscope comprises an insertion part which is inserted into a body cavity, and a manipulation part connected to a base end of the insertion part. An endoscope also comprises channels through which fluid flows for feeding or suctioning air or water. Movement of fluid is controlled by a fluid control apparatus provided in the manipulation part (see for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-84756, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-52621, and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-299265).
Recently, air feed and suction are performed through one channel in an endoscope. In this case, there has been a proposal for a fluid control apparatus of a method in which a single valve device controls switching between the air feed and suction (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-18053).